powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandubadear
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Memory Implantation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 18:59, March 6, 2013 Reincarnation for the first question, not a clue about the next. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me but I want you to know that Vampires don't grow from Zombies. That's invalid.--Xeno Fighter 451 (talk) 04:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) The legend that I follow is that they are a sub-species of immortal, not a zombie or ghoul. Dust of Osiris-Absolute Immortality Dust of Osiris is not a vampire, shes a tatari, basically a living constantly repeating phenomenon, like any form of natural disaster like a hurricane or earthquake. She fits absolute immortality as you can't kill her, to give an example it would like trying to kill the wind or stab the ocean, its not going to do any good. Remember to do your research before you suggest she is a vampire as it says right on her page that she is not a vampire.SageM (talk) 22:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC)SageM I am right They retcon him because he was TOAA before TOAA own creation and because Jim shooter left and the director got pissed so you are wrong SW beyonder is canon hince fourth PRE Beyonder (talk) 03:09, August 17, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Doesn't matter Pre is Omnipotent regardless what you say as its his Canon form Beyonder (talk) 03:21, August 17, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Multi Strike-fake assassin I am talking about fake assassin the guy that guards the ryuudo temple and wields a sword, he uses Tsubame Gaeshi which allows him to attack 3 times instantly. so he fits. You are probably thinking of True Assassin, there is a big difference between the two characters. Known users are to go in alphabetical order by series Known users for any page are to go in alphabetical order by series, not just at the bottom of the page, though some people that start a new page forget that fact. which is why I put the users in body modification where there supposed to be, since dr stylish is from Akame ga kill, he goes at the top of the users list. ^_^ Ask the admins if you don't believe me.SageM (talk) 01:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC)SageM I know they are, the people who made the pages edited it that way. though a lot of the pages are in alphabetical order. SageM (talk) 01:24, August 18, 2014 (UTC)SageM There was a page like yours based soley on sexual deities (it was called Sexual Deity Physiology) and after a series of arguments, it was deleted. We don't need pages for every type of deity there is. Gabriel456 (talk) Undead Pulse i cant tell what you edited o.O exactly what did you change?Azuchi67 (talk) 21:35, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Chi Invisibility Ranma can use his chi to become invisible when he uses the Umi-Sen-Ken style. And the character from kenichi has ki that is the same as Nature itself, and in his first appearance against the Elder he couldn't locate him at first because of this fact, meaning he could feel his ki but couldn't directly locate him so he got a surprise attack on the elder.SageM (talk) 22:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC)SageM Then that page wouldn't be a power at all, just someone using a time machine. As I said virtually all powers on this site can be viewed as magical. If it's done via a machine, it's not really a power at all, just advanced technology. I'm talking about powers, not technology. And it doesn't matter if the page itself doesn't mention magic being used. Telekinesis doesn't, Teleportation doesn't, but both are magical as well. and, sorry for repeating myself, any power can be viewed as magical. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:57, September 21, 2014 (UTC) fine. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Not every Typemoon entry has to be changed Not every entry from the typemoon universe needs to be changed to typemoon. Its fine to leave them the way they are. Characters like Berserker only appear in Fate/zero they don't appear anywhere else in the Nasuverse. So you don't need to change every entry like that.SageM (talk) 23:48, September 23, 2014 (UTC)SageM Mystic Object-Gaz Actually He is a mystic Object, as after he was killed his bodyparts were used as magic objects so he still fits the criteria In Hitsugi no chaika were Arthur Gaz is from, he was killed and his body dismembered, and every one of his body parts is a magic object. He doesn't use magic objects, He is a Magic object!SageM (talk) 18:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC)SageM err, I really have no clue what to say or do about this situation. I know absolutely nothing of the character or where she's from, so I don't know how I'd be particularly helpful in this. Sorry. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, if she doesn't use it or even can't use it, I don't see why she shouldn't be removed. Unless the other side has any evidence to the matter but...-shrug- Gabriel456 (talk) 17:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hai I'm having trouble finding the potential double/secret meaning to that, so I'll respond with :No Lel. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Pfft, lol. At least I have my sockpuppet on teh Wiki that's already months old, I'm just not sure wut I want to do with it.—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I know :D —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Nope! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) In all honestly, I can't even tell who is correct. this whole thing has gotten me entirely confused beyond comprehension. If no-one can agree to anything, I think the pic should just stay. That's my opinion, anyways. As I said, I'm completely confused :/ Gabriel456 (talk) 16:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it Gabriel456 (talk) 16:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright Gabriel456 (talk) 16:45, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I already tried telling him to stop I already tried leaving a message on L12345's talk page, He just ignored it. He isn't listening to what anyone says. Blocking him is currently the only way he will learn the rules.SageM (talk) 23:50, September 28, 2014 (UTC)SageM Just keep it for now Lets just keep it for now, it still fits most of the available criteria, after all both Morti and Yuka are basically demonstrating the same power as avalon in the pictures, being isolated from existence in the same way as avalon(both in a bounded field and a place outside of places.)SageM (talk) 23:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC)SageM uh, ok. Thanks! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) But I'm not that old D: That's my gakusei's way of counter-trolling me, lel. I stole his sig once, so now he's stolen mine ;-;—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 00:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Lolwat Sand, is Fortuneteller Baba rly immortal —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Saucy MILF Ah, ok~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) how, exactly? I'm not sure how to help here :/ Gabriel456 (talk) 22:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) If you must. The only other option (That I can see, anyways) would be to remove him so...go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 22:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Why? All you need to do is edit the page, just like any other page. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:31, September 30, 2014 (UTC) oops, didn't see your new message before I sent mine. I don't know what to write here either, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 22:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC) SCP is not fanon No. Since there is an official video game for SCP Foundation called Containment Breach. So no they are not FanonSageM (talk) 02:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC)SageM Deity Binding Carries around rope woven from "femtofiber" that can bind practically everything, up to and including gods. There you go.SageM (talk) 01:55, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Found some more info, there called Shimenawa ropes.SageM (talk) 02:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM I located the information, its from Sinner in Silent Blue, so it is indeed valid.SageM (talk) 02:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM My additions I know all about the characters I add, as I have seen every series they are from, every one of those anime, tv shows, books, and games. I have watched and played them all. So yes I know what I am talking about. I know exactly what I am talking about when I add those characters. Just because you haven't heard about them doesn't mean that others on this site have. Before you start questioning my additions do some research before hand. thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 18:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM None taken. But I was indeed being serious about knowing all of them, I have been watching anime, playing games, and reading books and other things for about as long as I can remember(and I can nearly remember my whole life up to this point)I do indeed know what I am talking about. Are there any additions in particular that made you think I didn't know what I am talking about?SageM (talk) 18:57, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Lol, that was your only worry then? thats easy enough to answer, the reason I can easily add so many new additions is because I have already seen, played, read about those characters in the past and I am just adding them because I remember them all. Most of my additions are characters that I remember from past experiences, only a few of them are from this year. I almost always have free time on my hands to do research, but I don't have to do much because of all the time I spent in the past doing these things. Does that answer your question?SageM (talk) 19:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Nope :D because Unilactus is http://www.googolplexian.com/ more powerful then everyone else and everyone else includes Chimporimpola. *smug smile* Mystic Vampire Mystic vampire is for vampires who can still use magic. Nero can't use magic because of the nature of his body and Roa lost all his magical ability because of his constant reincarnations, and eventually he won't be able to use magic at all. Zelretch still retains all his magical power and can still use it. The page is not for former users, its for vampires who are still mystics even after there transformation, Zelretch is the only person who fits.SageM (talk) 02:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC)SageM It even says at the bottom of Roa's page that he can no longer use magecraft.SageM (talk) 02:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC)SageM From Nero's Page- "He identifies himself as something that is no longer a vampire" No Nero doesn't fit. And the Soil of Genesis is never identified as magic, its an ancient technique meant to enable some control over his body. His magic is gone now that he has transformed himself. This is all from his page. Roa can stay but Nero has to go.SageM (talk) 02:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC)SageM Uh...I really have no clue. The best I can do is "Blood Transmogrification", but you'll have to empathize the people part to make it different from Blood Transformation (won't be difficult, though, since that is to turn all kinds of matter into blood).Gabriel456 (talk) 00:11, October 13, 2014 (UTC) yeah, it is (see here) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Infinite Reincarnation There's nothing in Reincarnation that says the amount of times the User reincarnates is limited, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) soul retention/multiple souls I already know they don't fit the power of soul retention, since multiple souls and soul retention are two completely different powers. Ermac is literally an amalgam of souls in one body, hohenheim already died and then got turned into a human philosophers stone(its literally the only way he could have been transformed into a philosophers stone) And when Hao merged with the Great Spirit all of the souls and spirits that make up the great spirit combined with him. And One-of-Many became the way he was because of the influence of a god. None of these characters fit the power of Soul Retention.SageM (talk) 23:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC)SageM I only deleted the infobox Because I knew you would restore it. :D CoolCat123450 (talk) 23:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Deity Imprisonment Remember that if you change the name of page, it's your job to change links to the renamed power, generally checking the links on the renamed page is enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Golden Rule We've already had some very similar powers (can't remember names), but those have been deleted. There was someone who kept creating the same power over several moths and it got deleted every time... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Getting rich no matter what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Returned, but you'd better run this by Gabriel, he's the one who deleted the other similar powers. I was just pre-emting that one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) uh....ok? Gabriel456 (talk) 19:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Taunt/Respiratory Power Replication I'm sorry but that new guy that made the page is coming off like a jerk. He's sitting there demanding people to finish his pages the way he wants it and has the gully to say "Oh i didn't see this power currently in wiki so you can thank me" on one of them. I sent a message to him about that but he didn't respond back.Squidbaby (talk) 18:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) yeah, go ahead. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_Anti-God TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Dragonball Naming Oh, ok then. I just thought it would be a bit confusing because it could be just a character from the original series specifically, rather than the whole franchise. Then, can I do that if its a character only in Z or GT or the original Dragonball? (Although I doubt I'd find too many) I suppose I'll just simply leave it as Dragonball for all although what do you think? Thanks. :) ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 06:14, November 6, 2014 (UTC)'' Only if it's a character from GT? Ok, Thanks. :) ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 05:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) '' Multiple Publishing Sources When adding a new user, what happens if the character has been used multiple times in not only Marvel, but Dark Horse, etc.? Should I simply add the user/characters first initial appearance in his own book? a.k.a (Pacific comics 8 issues only) or what? Thanks? :)? ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 04:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) The Character Groo the wanderer. He's been in more than just one source...? Like 5? How should I add him? ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 01:16, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks. :) ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 01:25, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Soul Materialization Except you must remember that this site isn't about TYPE-MOON, it's about the powers as they are stated to be on the description on this site, in this case "materialize a soul/have a materialized soul". Even if power from other source with same name would do something, it doesn't automatically mean that the same is true here. It simply does exactly what it says on description, nothing more or less. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Might add it as separate portion in Capabilities, as a possibility (after all, not every user can do it) and add Ascended Physiology as a Variation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:55, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Sword Imprisnment Jack can in fact imprison aku in his sword if only for an instant I suggest you watch epesode one usitng this link skip ahead to skip ahead to somewere around 21:50 were jack briefly imprisons aku in his sword. As for Jacks father, I remenber he was able to imprison aku in his sword in a simular way see this link again somewere around 2:53 epesode 38 the birth of evil part two. In both cases it only occurs briefly but I think this evidence should be enough to prove my point. Dread dog 11:12 november 23. Cain: Mark of Cain The Mark of Cain redirects/transfers any harm done towards him to anyone or anything else.SageM (talk) 22:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC)SageM Grant.walker thats why i changed it from massive to infinite i wasnt talking just about gilgamesh. he coul dhave just not have absolute level of it talking about weapon arsenal Grant.walker (talk) 23:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Ever heard of a power with no user. We got a whole category of them ha! Grant.walker (talk) 23:10, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Immortal Bond Why should I? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:08, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Power that ties users life into another living being and does nothing to make that one more long lived or resilient. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Aand you think this is good idea and/or cool? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:28, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Power Sounds like Flawless Restoration to me.SageM (talk) 02:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC)SageM The power you mentioned I'm not sure, but likely not.SageM (talk) 02:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC)SageM No, since your not supposed to mess with other peoples pages like that. Leaving messages is fine but anything other then that is against the rules.SageM (talk) 02:31, July 19, 2015 (UTC)SageM Nasu already confirmed that he is not a user. In fate/kaleid liner prisma illya drei, the story takes place in the original fate/stay night universe as Nasu intended. and Nasu confirmed that he always had UBW from the very beginning even before getting avalon. Thus he never learned it. and it is CANON. Nasu said it and confirmed it in the authors note in one of the volumes of drei. thus he is not and has never been a user. He will remain off the list.SageM (talk) 00:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Your recent edit to Draconic Energy Manipulation. I noticed you removed the picture of Goku firing a dragon-shaped Kamehameha from the Draconic Energy Manipulation page. In the game where that page comes from, Goku uses the Dragon Balls to infuse his Kamehameha with Shenron's power; therefore, it's draconic energy. Smijes08 (talk) 02:22, December 1, 2015 (UTC) re: Dragon Yes, it's a game example, but an example nonetheless. Smijes08 (talk) 06:19, December 2, 2015 (UTC) If you can change all of them, have fun. Tho it must say that unless you can remove the current category version, people keep using it as it pops up first when they add categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Way, way too specific. Just add him to Organic Mimicry. Possibly with mention to what he is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Qu You, are you planning to make Order Mimicry? Flamerstreak (talk) 23:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :No because I don't know any users, but if you can do it if you wanna. Idk how you'd do that though, since there is 'chaotic matter', but I've never heard of 'orderly matter'. 23:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) I will make it, then. But first, I will try to find users. Now that you said what you said about "orderly matter", this may be a challenge. Flamerstreak (talk) 23:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I never heard of someone who's 'made out of order'. 23:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) And with that, I guess I wouldn't be suprised if I found nothing. Flamerstreak (talk) 23:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Technically yes, it'd be Chaos Physiology. Do you have user? Virus Mimicry seems to cover bacteria too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Here you go Here you go- Combat Empowerment.SageM (talk) 01:07, January 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM :Wha-, thanks. 01:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC) My talk page list.... As for my talk page, I am saving it for the moment since it helps me remember which powers I have and haven't made yet. After I have finished most of the powers on my to do list i will probably start deleting some of the messages. Don't worry about it for now.SageM (talk) 01:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM :Yeah but, see, you can archive it, and even if all messages are deleted, you can still see it. For example, this link is a definitive link of all your messages, even if you go and delete everything, this link will still show them. 01:13, January 3, 2016 (UTC) yes, because they travel through both space and time; Hiro teleported to Japan as well as time travel to it in 1671 (generally, time travel doesn't meant alteration of one's position of space, meaning they'd be in the same area they left in the other time era, even if, say, the city they were in wasn't built yet. they'd still be in the same area). (then again, alot of users/media ignore this...) Peter did the same in S2; he was in Montreal in the present time, yet when he time traveled, he appeared in New York, a year later. The same with Arthur, he traveled from manhatten 16 years ago to the present day pinehearst (Wherever it is, I don't know if they ever clarified its location...) I really don't see the problem of putting them in the page. Also, Hiro is already listed in Spatial Manipulation,and Time Travel as it is (oddly enough, not listed in Teleportation). so if I agree with you, we'd have to remove him from those...Gabriel456 (talk) 14:59, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Not to my knowledge, but why add something when magical storage was just made? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:29, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank's for your help with my page, Dragon Behemoth Physiology ! I really appreciate it! ScottScade (talk) 15:58, January 8, 2016 (UTC)ScottScadeScottScade (talk) 15:58, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) rare power category The problem with the latter category is that its so big there is no way to view it as an exhibition anymore, so there is no way to find the power your looking for when viewing it. if anything the first category makes things much easier to locate the power you want as its not so massive that you can't tell what power your looking for. Wouldn't it just be better to leave it as is?SageM (talk) 22:38, January 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM :No because you don't need two equal categories, only one. The "Rare Powers" category (the one who has less pages) is lacking a lot of powers, so I'll remove the pages from there and add it to "Rare power". 22:42, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::And btw the powers still appear even in the big category, they just appear as lists so you have to go looking through it using ctrl + F or something. 22:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Even though it would make it impossible to find a specific power anymore under rare power? remember that not all power categories have an exhibition gallery, which means that a lot of the powers can't be located by new users anymore to add to it unless they use random page search. After all this site has nearly reached 7000 powers. I only say that it should remain as it makes it easier at the moment for newer users to find powers that they want... Its not a problem with the older users like us, but for newcomers to the site it makes things slightly harder. thats all I am saying.SageM (talk) 22:48, January 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM :Like I said, it's still possible to find a specific power since it's all on a list. And even if I do it backwards, move the pages from "Rare power" to "Rare Powers", you'll still have a shit ton of powers under it. 22:52, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Amortals are immune. From the TYPE-MOON on Mystic Eyes of Death Perception- "There are those without true form like Night of Wallachia right before it takes shape. Something "made of words" and "which has yet to exist" cannot be "killed." Wallachia also can be called a "phenomenon" like "wind storms" and "typhoons", and while individual events of such phenomenon can be dispersed, it is impossible to outright kill the phenomenon itself. Ryougi works off of the notion of killing what she perceives as alive, so while she claims to be able to kill God "as long as it's alive", she can do nothing to God because "God isn't alive or dead." Amortals are immune to the eyes, it says it right there in black in white.SageM (talk) 23:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM :Yeah but that's a limitation only for Shiki Ryougi. It says under the 'Shiki Tohno' section: Beings do not have to have "life" in order to be "killed", ... He can stop anything that can move and break without exception. :So basically, Ryougi wouldn't be able to kill amortals, but Tohno would. 23:30, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Might as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Death Perception and Life Perception end up being pretty much the same thing, both let you perceive something and that allows you to kill the target without any other application. Any point keeping LP as it is shorter? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Life Perception might be used to help healing, sense the general state of health/life-force of the target, just to think few. You could ask in Comments of LP if others can think more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:16, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Dont The Physiology pages have always been in bold for the nigh-formed and full formed thats how the admins decided it when they were made. So there is no point to changing them as Kuopiofi will just undo those edits when he comes on later. The other edits you are making are fine, but some of them are unnecessary as they were fine the way they were so those I just undid.SageM (talk) 01:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM :Yeah ok, it's because the AutoWikiBrowser automagically removes that when I hit typo fixing, so I'll try undo when it does that. 01:02, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry but thats wrong... Actually thats wrong- "This was the time where the same kidnapper had killed three young girls in his hometown who were his classmates. Satoru eventually attempted and succeeded in preventing the original three victims from their death, but remained in a coma for 15 years due to being almost drowned in a frozen lake for obstructing the culprit. The coma resulted in the loss of his memories of the ordeal, especially the real kidnapper and murderer's identity." He doesn't just appear again in the present according to this piece of information. and since the manga is ending this piece of information is canon. This info is from the manga and from word of god as well. this is the spoiler I was talking about.SageM (talk) 00:54, February 6, 2016 (UTC)SageM